


The Fallen Still Sing

by ZealouslyMinki



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealouslyMinki/pseuds/ZealouslyMinki
Summary: Gabriel has sang to his lost lover for 6000 years with no response- Until one day, they sing to him.





	The Fallen Still Sing

The sky was something Beelzebub made a point of not seeing often. They were the second to Fall, they remembered the searing pain even to this day. It had been 6000 years, give or take some, but no matter how much they preened their feathers the burning sensation was never truly gone.

However, tonight was different. Tonight, the stars were shining and the moon was full. It was a treat, to let themself relax enough to look up. They felt it, just as they always did. A low, throaty sound of mourning resting in their chest. It was begging to be let out, to search for the one they had lost in the fall. They remembered flashes of the gates, flashes of Michael’s blade- and flashes of purple. They didn’t know if their once lover had fallen with them, once they had fallen they had ended up in Lucifer’s bed for hundred’s of years- it had never replaced the feeling of longing.

So now, looking up to the sky, Beelzebub spread their six wings wide and let out a deep, high pitched cry in a language that had been lost to human ears for eons. They kept calling, flapping their wings without taking flight, in hopes that their messages of _Please, please find me_ were heard.

——

Gabriel had been calling and crying out for over 6000 years. He remembered, he remembered too much. The falling, the searching, the wailing and the grief. The grief stages had never ended, he’d just learned to shove them down. On whatever spare time he had, he searched to the point that even the young angels from after the Fall had heard his calls to a lover he couldn’t find. It was why the other angels tried to never let him have any spare moments, especially Michael.

Which was why he was sitting in the fifth meeting of the day, looking out the bright windows of Heaven when he paused. He could practically feel it in his bones, the urge to fly. He didn’t even remember standing, but he did it so suddenly that Uriel nearly dropped her powerpoint clicker.

“Gabriel?”

He heard it then, they all did. The cries in Enochian, it had all of their wings coming forth without permission. No one had heard the language spoken so desperately since Gabriel had began calling out 6000 years ago, and now his cries were answered. He hoped, anyways. He couldn’t control his feet and he booked his way through the building and onto a balcony, ignoring Michael’s pleads to wait. Soaring down would be easy, finding the source even easier if they didn’t stop. Without hesitation, Gabriel leaped.

——

Beelzebub cried out for hours, different ranges and pleadings. They didn’t know to whom they were calling for, but their instincts just screamed to not give up. So they didn’t, at least not until there was a flash of grey next to them. This was not a friendly encounter, this was not a familiar angel to Beelzebub. They turned their head and hissed, wings spreading defensively.

“Amenadiel.”

Amenadiel flexed his wings proudly, arms folded over his chest. 

“Beelzebub, an interesting way to spend the evening. Might I escort you back to Hell now? No one answers to the Fallen.”

Beelzebub felt their scowl deepen and they looked back to the sky, “It’zz Lord Beelzebub to you, and I need no escort. I’m a Prince of Hell, I can go where I pleaze.”

Clouds were rolling in, slowly, like a storm was coming. It made their heart hurt, and they cried out again for their past partner. They were beginning to lose hope. Amenadiel just sighed and pulled out his sword, though he hoped he wouldn’t have to use it.

“Come on, you’ve been trying for hours. If anyone was coming, they would have by now. You need to go home.”

The raising of the sword had Beelzebub growling, low and threatening. Their blue eyes flashed red and they began to size Amenadiel up. He claimed to be the fiercest warrior of God, but Beelzebub would rather face Amenadiel than Michael. One never truly forgot who struck them down. 

“I’m not even doing anything, let me be before this getzz ugly. I won’t zzay it again.”

As Amenadiel gave an exasperated sigh and repositioned his sword, there was another flash of wings. This angel was one Beelzebub had not seen personally since the plagues, Azrael made it a point to ignore celestials usually. They looked- softer, more human than they had been the last time Beelzebub had laid eyes on them.

“Azrael.”

“You’re calls are very confusing, dear Prince. Do you not know who you call for?”

Amenadiel flexed his wings anxiously, “Clearly not, or they wouldn’t have been calling for so long.” He made a motion as if to say he was right, but Beelzebub was busy in their thoughts. 

“You are not ‘normal’ angelzz. Why are high ranking angelzz answering my callz?”

Azrael shifted on her feet, “Your calls are familiar, to all of us. We used to hear them all the time-“

Beelzebub eyed them up and down, then slowly relaxed their form. Amenadiel would be foolish to attack now, it was unprovoked, “Who wazz I with, back then? Who am I looking for?”

They were questions the other angels were not wanting to answer, but they were spared the chance when lightning crackled and another flash soared down. This time, Beelzebub could hear the returning cry. It was desperate, excited and so full of love that they recoiled at first. The light that came with the impact of this new angel had them shielding their eyes, and the other two angels had fled from sight. Slowly, oh so slowly, they lowered their hand down and saw their partner. 

Gabriel looked like a mess, his eyes blown and chest heaving from flight. He eyed Beelzebub with disbelief, then recognition. Beelzebub swallowed and cooed out a low, soft sound. The language was not their own anymore, yet now of all times it was willing to be their friend. _You came._

_Of course I did._ Gabriel’s voice was thick, raw with emotion as he rushed forward and pulled Beelzebub to him desperately. The hug was almost crushing, but Beelzebub realized now they felt more at peace than they had in any other moment in Heaven or Hell. They closed their eyes and gripped Gabriel’s arms, just soaking in the touch they had been starved for. Gabriel was not so content in the silence of the moment.

“I looked, I never stopped looking. I didn’t- I didn’t know it was you, you never answered my calls-“

Beelzebub stepped back then, letting Gabriel still grasp at their arms for the connection. They blinked slowly, processing. “You were calling the wrong name, a name I don’t know anymore.”

It was like watching a landslide hit Gabriel, the horror, the shame, the anger and the hurt. They meshed together before he finally settled on bending enough to press his forehead to theirs, “What changed, why did you call to me now?”

Beelzebub’s red eyes faded back to blue as they met his eyes, “I’ve wanted to zzince the fall, felt it in my bonez. The callz, they never came to me like thiz, not until now.” They knew what had changed, Hell hadn’t been the same since the failed armageddon. It had been an unfortunate hit to the head to jog their memory, to let the language lost to them slip back in the gaps of their mind. They’d have taken a million hits to the head for this, for the contact they craved so desperately. 

Gabriel reached in and cupped their cheeks, slowly and tenderly. Beelzebub was unsure just what they were meant to do with the soft touches, if it were anyone else they’d have chewed the fingers off of anyone who dared touch them without their permission, but now- now it was okay. Just this once. “I don’t know what we’re supposed to do now, I don’t. You’re my lifemate though, I won’t let you go again.”

Beelzebub reached in, grabbing Gabriel’s scarf and pulling their lips together in a messy, rough kiss. It was not meant to be tender, but the roughness eased away without their consent. Beelzebub found themself whispering against Gabriel’s lips, “I’m counting on it then.”

In the distance, the other Archangels watched in morbid curiosity. Perhaps, their futures were all not as secure as they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely fun to write, though not my best work. I just needed to jot the idea down to get back into the swing of writing again, and I wholeheartedly think we need more Good Omens/Lucifer crossovers so I’m chipping in!


End file.
